hyorufandomcom-20200213-history
Lyrica Mo
"Oh? Are you disobeying orders? Well then..." Lyrica Mo is a strong-willed and strict woman. While she is kind and generous, she tends to show this through "tough love" so most people are confused as to whether or not she really does care. Contrary to the majority of her university's opinions towards others, Lyrica views the worth of people based on their character and experience. The two most unique points about her is her Hyoru. She is the only one known so far to have two Hyoru but this is because they were twins coming from the same Kyo. As for her ears, it is long and pointy like an elf's, hence her title including "elf." The cause is unknown. Appearance Lyrica is a woman in her forties but easily looks much younger due to her pseudo-immortality, which is not like Yoru's. She tends to wear a military commander-like uniform. Personality Lyrica is strong-willed and strict, both inside and out. As such, this causes her kindness and generosity, which she is fairly abundant in as well, to seem like forceful, condescending statements. She is also blunt without hesitation barring a few situations. However, she does loves Hyoru a fair deal which is contrary to the opinions of the majority of Woru University. She also values and judges a person's character more than their material worth which is, again, contrary to the opinions of the majority of Woru University. As such, she longs to "straighten out" these opinions as she has only been the dean for a couple years. Secretly loves John Faust. History Lyrica was only the age of five before she was already studying Hyoru. A living prodigy, she exceled in many things but she enjoyed mostly learning about Hyoru and guns. However, she grew up with strange, long, pointy ears that were absolutely abnormal. She liked them though so she kept them rather than getting some magic summoner surgeon to remove them. At the age of seven, she managed to convince her parents to let her be tested to see if she could be a summoner. Without much surprise, she was and it was predicted she would be a highly ranked one someday. With this, she then pressed her parents to let her enroll into Woru University. They were weary about this as Woru University was notoriously known for condescending views towards anyone not in the upper class. They were only middle class. However, Lyrica just stared at her parents with a vicious, cold stare that practically froze their hearts. They gave in. Upon her first day there, she went straight to the El. Due to being a small child and being of middle class, Lyrica waited the longest before she had a shot at getting a Kyo. However, when she did get one and she summoned her Hyoru, two wisps came out. As this was unprecedented, staff members watching dragged her to the dean. The dean deemed this to be a very unique thing and told her that she can keep the Kyo that held two Hyoru. One thing that everyone else failed to realize that Lyrica did was that she also summoned these Hyoru without forming a proper contract, that she didn't actually give them names first. However, she noticed that she already had the marking of a summoner on her right arm. Not paying too much attention though, she just summoned her Hyoru again and named them Ruby and Sapphire. Throughout the next few years, Lyrica trained hard while observing other students. Being much younger than all of them, she wasn't interested in joining them but she was interested in what they were doing. That is, until she realized that almost all the students in Woru University abuse their Hyoru. At some point, Lyrica decided to do something about this and she went towards one of the students that she saw abusing his Hyoru. Without giving him much time to react, she knocked down the nineteen year old male. Most watched this happen while a few of the guy's friends came to grab Lyrica. She immediately ordered them all to halt and at once the froze. Her mere presence felt like they were under a strict military sergant. However, the one knocked down got back up and was about to grab Lyrica's hair. She quickly reacted, summoning Ruby and Sapphire and shooting a non-star-attributed shot against him. He was blasted towards the wall. Howevever, this got her sent to the dean's office. Explaining her situation, she thought the dean would understand. However, she did not listen. Rather, the dean started scolding Lyrica. Within the scolding, the dean showed her true colors and it was clear that her attitude towards Hyoru was the same as nearly everyone else in Woru University. Lyrica left the dean's room bitterly. Within the next few days, Lyrica left Woru University without anyone's notice. However, she was labeled a delinquent and some officers spent some time searching for her. After a few weeks, the officers gave up and instead just dumped all this information to Lyrica's parents. At first, they were devestated. However, when they saw one of the officers, who was a summoner coming from Woru University, abuse his Hyoru, they understood why she left. They still didn't understand why Lyrica didn't come tell them first though. A few more weeks later, they did receive a letter from her which stated that Lyrica escaped to Sa-iki. Her parents were worried as she was only ten years old at this point but they just let her be cause there was virtually nothing they can do. Both of them were old and they were on the verge of bankruptcy. Lyrica spent several years in Sa-iki, continuing to practice her capabilities as a summoner. She couldn't enroll in Sa-iki as she would have to give her information but she was still labeled as a delinquent. However, from time to time, she did come back to Woru city just to visit her parents. She also tried to hide her ears whenever she came back to her homecity. At one point, when she was 21 and was staying for a couple weeks in Woru, she noticed a young pale man. She introduced herself properly while the man introduced himself as John Faust. They conversed with one another and she ended up showing her true nature as a strong-willed and strict woman. However, this didn't scare John away. On the contrary, he came back to this spot every day for the next few days until he said he had to go back to Sa-iki. And so, Lyrica gave him her mailing address, which interestingly enough John did not realize was an address back in Sa-iki. When he was gone, Lyrica felt a sad emptiness. She didn't deny to herself that she liked John though she felt her feelings would disappear eventually. A year later, Lyrica's parents died and Lyrica ceased her small visits to Woru city. She still constantly maintained contact with John through letters, which John still never realized that the address he was given was in Sa-iki. Ten years later, Lyrica came to the execution stand when she heard that John was going to be executed. Scared, she was about to break John free until he made his address to the current dean of Sa-iki university, Rowan. In mere moments, a battle broke out between them and the fight was taken to the outskirts of town. Lyrica followed while keeping her presence hidden. John and Rowan's fight lasted for hours and Lyrica had to constantly move as their fight was tearing the landscape apart. When Lyrica noticed that John was getting tired, she secretly summoned Ruby and Sapphire and fired a faint shot that stunned Rowan for a split second. In that instance, John was able to slash Rowan and he fell to the ground. Lyrica was happy and then she ran away, making sure that no one noticed her. Five years later, the dean of Woru university was up in a rampage. She was trying to lead the supposed "nobles" towards the proper path and began to gather summoners from the upper class to lead an attack on the other three schools. Lyrica learned of this and instead of letting this lie down and escalate to something major, she went back to Woru city. Luckily, none of the other schools took this declaration of war seriously as they thought it absurd that war would occur between the schools. That, and the current dean of Woru did not do anything rash yet. However, upon arriving at Woru city, Lyrica saw that the city was slowly transforming for war. Not wasting a single second, she called out the dean of the university. The dean came out, saw Lyrica, then ordered all summoners to kill her. Expecting this to be quick and simple, the summoners sent a single B rank to finish her off. Lyrica didn't even summon her Hyoru and easily beat the summoner and his Hyoru. After, Lyrica then summoned her Hyoru and began to fire homing shots at all the summoners. She also blasted entire blocks of cities that was preparing for war. Annoyed, the dean herself then came out to take on Lyrica. Expecting this to be easy as the dean regarded herself as a powerful SS rank, she went straight for killing Lyrica. Lyrica dodged and then began a counterattack. The battle lasted for a few hours as Lyrica and the dean were fighting inside the city. Tired of this charade, the dean gave her Hyoru a strange drug that infused it with a dark energy. Lyrica used this opportunity to have Ruby and Sapphire begin charging their strongest ability. Needing a minute, Lyrica stalled against the darkness-infused Hyoru with her own magic. Lyrica, who barely hung on alone as she was beaten around and knocked into buildings, then pulled out Ruby and Sapphire once they were done. Firing a blue and a red shot into the air, a magical circle enveloped a large part of the city. In mere moments, the much of the city was under heavy fire of star-attributed rays. The dean then ordered her Hyoru to attack but was then instantly hit by a giant ray. The Hyoru perished along with his summoner. Lyrica kept up the attack just to destroy all the areas that were being used for the late dean's purposes. When Lyrica ceased her attack, many people who were hiding came out and began to start a riot on Lyrica. However, Lyrica leaped up to the highest standing building and yelled at everyone. "FOOLS! If you want to die, then let me show you the gates of hell." Her presence was felt throughout the entire city. They realized that Lyrica was a much stronger summoner than what the old dean ever could be. Lyrica also made the declaration that she will be taking control of Woru University as its new dean. A few days later, the royal guards themselves came to check what had happened. At first, they were planning on arresting Lyrica but a letter came in from the dean of Sa-iki University, John Faust. Upon seeing this letter, they not only left her alone but they properly accepted her as the new dean of Woru University. At first, they thought she would lead the school and the city to ruins. However, she actually worked harder than anyone else to rebuild the city. In a mere few months, everything was rebuilt and not much of value was actually lost. No lives but the old dean were gone. After rebuilding everything, Lyrica then went on to reform her school as she pounded the fact that Hyoru were meant to be treated with respect. Most of the school resisted and they still held their opinions. For the next two years, Lyrica continued beat down the students who didn't listen and protected the ones who needed protecting. And she still is... Plot (ignore) Ruby and Sapphire's Powers and Personality Abilities -Star Gazer: Ruby and Sapphire's innate element affinity would be star. One of their main abilities, Star Gazer, allows them and Lyrica to easily souls and spirits of living beings. This also lets them accurately gauge their power and also allows them to home in any star magic. -Twin Stars: The uniquely evolved transformation abilitity of Ruby and Sapphire. Both of them transform into pistols while Lyrica dual wields them. All their casual shots are infused with star magic that can easily destroy a large building on both the physical plane and the meta-physical plane. However, like all star magic, this can be resisted with good magic resistance. This can work with Star Gazer and allow rapid-fire shots to be homed in. -Grand Starshower: A powerful attack that needs the use of both Ruby and Sapphire. However, this attack needs to be charged. While it can be charged when attacking and moving, the charging will be slower. Once ready, Lyrica fires a single blue shot out of Ruby and a single red shot out of Sapphire into the sky. The two shots meet and immediately a rainbow-colored magic circle starts to form and expand. It expands in mere tenths of a second to accross a couple dozen kilometers in diameter. After it is fully done expanding, giant star-attributed rays rain down accross the field, easily oblitterating things on a physical and meta-physical plane and purely crushing souls of living beings. Also, smaller magic circles appear which shoot out smaller rays. This circle lasts as long as Lyrica can hold out with her stamina. -Solo Stars: Ruby and Sapphire's ability that they use when they are fightning not transformed into pistols. What occurs is that all their physical attacks are attributed with high amounts of star magic. -General Star Magic: Interestingly enough, Ruby and Sapphire do not use star magic. However, this ability is in because Lyrica, with the unique double Te from both Ruby and Sapphire, allows her to use star magic. She is very powerful with this magic and can easily crush and manipulate the souls of even B and A rank summoners with high magic resistance. Can also cast powerful AoE alone that would severely damage even S rank summoners. -Ka affinity: Ruby, Sapphire, and Lyrica's use of star element attacks and abilities is enhanced. -Te affinity: Due to having two Hyoru, Lyrica is blessed with a matching Te affinity, thus giving her the ability to use magic and boosting her ability with magic rather highly. -I-te-ka-te: A unique ability spawned from a matching Te affinity from two Hyoru and the Ka affinity from the summoner. Unlike usual unique abilities spawned from differing affinities, this ability only has one use. This use is simply an advanced form of mind interaction. It allows Ruby and Sapphire to speak telepathically with not just other Hyoru and Lyrica, but any and all humans. As for Lyrica, it allows her to speak telepathically with all other Hyoru aside from her own. Personality Ruby is an outgoing and carefree individual. She's also wild and rambunctious, opposite to her twin sister. However, she does listen to those who she deems worthy to respect, which includes Lyrica. She does love Lyrica a great deal as well. Sapphire is a quiet and reserved Hyoru. Opposite to her twin sister, Sapphire is also well-mannered and calm. She always tries to be polite as much as possible. Also loves Lyrica a great deal. The both of them, however, do enjoy the company of other Hyoru. Relationships *John Faust: The one Lyrica fell in love with. However, John only sees her as a friend. Or so she thinks. Trivia *The only person in this RP who has two Hyoru. I repeat, the only person in this RP who has two Hyoru. Category:Character